Warriors lemons and lemon requests
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: The warriors are getting wild. Put in your requests to see you favourite kitties go at it.
1. Form

**Hi**

 **Below is a form you can use to request a warrior lemon. Feel free to request cannon cats or ocs or a mixture of both**

 **Cats Involved: cat 1 x cat 2 x (cat 3) it would be useful if you described any ocs**

 **Love, Rape or Lust**

 **Love (two (or more) lovers mating)**

 **Rape (one or more cats forcing another to mate)**

 **Lust (two cats jacking each other off but no Intercourse )**

 **Kits ( does the mating produce any little ones?)**

 **Thanks and please request**


	2. Leafpool x Crowfeather (love)

The night was still with only the faint chirping of birds being audible across the moorland as two sleek shapes slipped stealthily across the rolling hills. The first was a dark grey, almost black tom, his sapphire eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of pursuing patrols. His sleek frame belied the powerful leg muscles that showed his WindClan heritage.  
Following up behind him was a she cat. Her pelt being that of a light brown tabby baring a dash of white that marked her chest. Her chestnut brown eyes that were once filled with uncertainty were now filled with warmth at the thought that she could be with her forbidden mate away from the self destructive conflict of the warrior clans.  
Presently Crowfeather and Leafpool came to a halt, making a nest in a shallow depression at the crown of the hill, which provided enough shelter for the former ThunderClan medicine cat but was open enough for the WindClan Crowfeather. Nuzzling into the soft fur of her mate, Leafpool sighed happily.  
"At last some peace," Crowfeather mewed, softly licking Leafpool's ears.  
The she cat purred contently. This however turned to a yowl of surprise as she felt Crowfeather licking ever further down her subtle body, something hard poking her rear leg as he drew ever further back.  
"Crowfeather?"," she blushed, her voice Trembling ever so slightly, "What...what are you doing?"  
" I just wanted to get closer to you," the smoky tom replied, the desire inherent in his voice, "Why? Want me to stop?"  
" Nnooo!" Leafpool could not help by moan as she felt Crowfeather's hot breath on her rear, dangerously close to her core. Drawing out his tongue, Crowfeather gave the soft pink flesh and experimental lick, earning a soft moan from the she cat.  
Smirking, Crowfeather began to slowly lick in a circular motion around the outer edges of Leafpool's flower, the pleasure coursing through her veins, driving Leafpool wild with ecstasy. Savouring her sweet taste, Crowfeather slowly pushed his tongue inside her. Her walls dripping with pre cum, Leafpool yowled Crowfeather's name to the stars as the tom swirled his tongue around inside her walls. Unable to hold back any longer, Leafpool came loudly, covering Crowfeather's muzzle in her love.  
Swallowing the sweet-salty liquid, Crowfeather glanced at his mate to see Leafpool in a hunting's crouch with her ass raised in the air. Teasingly waving her rump in the air, Leafpool cast a hungry look at Crowfeather's unsheathed member. Not needing for her to say anything, Crowfeather silently mounted Leafpool's only to grind teasingly slow against her, not yet entering.  
"Beg," he smirked.  
"Oh Crowfeather, stop teasing me and mate me," Leafpool moaned while blushing a vivid shade of scarlet, "Make me yours."  
" As you wish," Was the tom's reply as he thrust into her tight cote with his considerable length. Both cats moaning loudly as stars filled their minds and pleasure in its purest form flowed through them, Crowfeather withdrew only to thrust back in, making a slapping sound as their hips made contact. Leafpool's obvious arousal providing easy passage for Crowfeather's tom hood, Crowfeather thrust deeper until he touched Leafpool's hidden g-spot.  
"Crowfeather!" Screamed Leafpool as she came once more, warm cum flowing from her to cover Crowfeather, sending the tom over the edge.  
" Leafpool, I'm gonna cum;" he yelled, his thrust becoming both more rapid and intense. Stifling her moans of pleasure, the she cat looked back at him, an impish gleam in her eye.  
" Do it inside me!"  
Eyes widening in surprise at the sudden turn in Leafpool's normally shy personality (not that he was complaining), Crowfeather thrust hard into his mate. Cumming deep inside her, Crowfeather released his seed into her waiting womb.  
Panting Crowfeather thrusted a few more times before gently dismounting and lying beside Leafpool.  
"That...was amazing," he panted trying to catch his breath.  
" Yes," Leafpool purred nuzzling into him, "His marks the start of our new life."  
For a while the cats lay side by side before falling asleep in the growing nightlight.

Three moons later  
"Push!"  
Squirrelflight's words were nothing to Leafpool as she gave birth to her final kit. A black she kit. Pushing her gently alongside her two brothers, Leafpool allowed her daughter a quick suckle while eating the parsley she knew would stop her milk. There could be no evidence that she had given birth to Crowfeather's kits and soon as much as it tore at her heart, she would have to give them to her sister and Brambleclaw to parent. But she would watch them. They were destined for great things yet. Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit were blind to the destiny before them.  
The legend of three had begun.


	3. Raincloud x Reedtail (love)

Raincloud waited impatiently for the tom as the icy night began to settle over NightClan territory. The blue grey she cat's unusually purple hued eyes scanned the gloom until eventually they picked up the shape of Reedtail padding through the night to meet her. Blending in perfectly with the shadows, the tom's ebony pelt made him nearly invisible with only his emerald green eyes giving any real indication of his presence.  
"You're late," Raincloud mewed pointedly although both knew that she meant no real offence.  
" Sorry," he mewed catching up to her and giving Raincloud a quick lick on the muzzle, "But I couldn't get away without waking anyone else up. Or would you rather that Oakshade watched us?"  
Raincloud flicked his muzzle with her paw teasingly and began to pad away making sure that her rear was in full view.  
"I suspose not. But you better make tonight worth the wait."  
"I'm sure I can," Reedtail purred playfully taking a step forward and licking her hind leg. Raincloud stifled a moan and instead pulled away from Reedtail, much to the dark tom's confusment.  
" Not so fast," she purred seductively, allowing her tail to the tom's sheath. Slowly rubbing it with her ever so soft tail, purposefully coaxing out Reedtail's member causing him to grunt in pleasure, "It wasn't nice of you to keep me waiting," she mewed with the same silky tone, "If you want this, you'll have to catch it first."  
Darting away before the warrior could react, Raincloud darted away leaving Reedtail's member throbbing. Closing his eyes briefly, Reedtail chuckled and gave chase.  
Running through the tall grass, the two cats chased each other. Seeing that her lover was quickly gaining ground, Raincloud thrust out her ass, keeping her pussy in sight. Invigorated by this tantalising sight, Reedtail bunched his muscles and sprang. Landing on top of Raincloud, Reedtail purred triumphantly as he pinned her down.  
"Looks like I won," he mewed in her ear, "So what is my prize."  
"We shall see," smirked Raincloud, rubbing her tail along his shaft. Moaning softly, Reedtail felt her rubbing increase in intensity, the she cat rubbing her tail faster and faster until it had become a blur as she pleasured her mate, all the while drawing him closer to her dripping wet entrance.  
Not waiting to be asked, Reedtail immediately thrust in, Raincloud's walls almost instantly tightening around him. Moaning, the black furred tom withdrew and for a while, his dock hovered outside in the night air be free plunging back into the warmth of Raincloud's core. Raincloud shifted uncomfortably.  
" Are you okay? " Reedtail asked, genuinely concerned as he slowed down.  
"I can handle it," she half grunted, half moaned. Nodding, Reedtail began to increase the tempo of his love making, thrusting both deeper and faster with each stroke. As the pain began to slowly ebb away to be replaced by the intense sexual pleasure, Raincloud opened her eyes and wailed in ecstasy.  
Dripping with pre cum, Raincloud only made it easier for Reedtail to pound her, the tom's prodigious length reaching deep inside her as her walls closed around him while the she cat backed her rump into him, matching each of his strokes perfectly.  
"I'm gonna. . . " Was all Reedtail could manage to say before he came came inside Raincloud. Struggling to hold back the tide of white liquid, Raincloud soon joined him in expressing her love.  
Suddenly a rustle in the nearby bushes alerted the lovers that they were not lone. Quickly dismounting Raincloud, Reedtail licked himself a few times as their clanmate Brightsky appeared, weary from her night time patrol.  
"What in the name of StarClan are you doing out his late?" She yawned tiredly.  
"Reedtail was helping me," lied Raincloud quickly.  
"Yes," Reedtail put in quickly, "I thought some exercise might wear her out."

"Fair enough bit this doesn't get you out of your night patrol tommorrow," mewed Brightsky padding away. As she reached the edge of the clearing however, she turned and looked back briefly, "And clean yourselves up before you get back. Anyone would have thought that you practically fell upon each other in the dark!"


End file.
